


die for you.

by MetaAllu



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Implied Magnus/Kravitz/Taako, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rated for implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: "Taako.""Hey, bone daddy. You busy?"He can hear the familiar echo of heels in a hall far too grand, and the soft gruff voice of his heavy-footed companion."Nothing that can't wait."





	die for you.

**Author's Note:**

> here it is, my first contribution to the fandom, and it's implied filth. ain't that on brand.

He's standing in the aftermath of a battle, his shoes drenched in blood, when his stone of farspeech begins to glow a familiar blue. He touches a hand to it as he steps through the carnage, red eyes keen on the scene before him.

"Taako."

"Hey, bone daddy. You busy?"

He can hear the familiar echo of heels in a hall far too grand, and the soft gruff voice of his heavy-footed companion.

"Nothing that can't wait."

He reaches out a hand, pulling a ritual dagger deftly from one of the mangled corpses on the ground. There is a gasping breath from the young woman he just pulled it free from, and he puts a finger to his lips before casting a healing spell.

"Cool. So, listen. I got us reservations for the grand opening of this absolutely bomb diggity roast boar place for tonight at 8, but if you're going to be late, you need to let me know now so I can reschedule the reservation; the place is run by Killian's cousin, and she has assured me, no holds barred, that they will fight us if we're late."

There is the sound of a large oak door coming open and then shut, and the echo of Taako's heels becomes less grandiose. He groans, and then nothing as he sighs, probably stretching.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Kravitz points out. There is terrible, immortal screaming up ahead and he sighs. "Call you back?"

"Sure thing, bubbeleh. Let me know about the reservations."

Death takes a breath he doesn't need, and his skin comes away in strips before crumbling to dust like old, worn clay. In the fallout, his scythe slips between his fingers, which curl, skeletal, around its cold metal. 

By the time Kravitz calls Taako back, there is blood on more than his shoes.

"Hey, Krav," says Taako, and then aside, "Don't look at me like that; you don't leave the grim reaper on read, my man."

"Important meeting?"

There is a soft breath and the creaking of a chair.

"Nothing that can't wait."

There is wickedness there, and Kravitz finds his lips curling involuntarily upwards, idly flicking the soul in his hands from finger to finger.

"Right. So if I say give me an hour, what does that do for us?" Taako tuts. "That bad?"

"Call you back."

Kravitz twirls his scythe between his fingers, opening up a rift in front of him.

"I'm going through a tunnel, anyway," he offers, and the sound of Taako's laughter is the last thing he hears as he steps through to the Eternal Stockade.

The stone flickers on as Kravitz is stepping out of the shower, and he strokes his fingertips over it as he passes by for his closet.

"So, listen. How do you feel about eating in tonight?"

“And leave you all dressed up with nowhere to go?”

“Well.” Taako extends the last syllable, and there is a long silence as Kravitz debates on the colour button-up he wants to wear.

“You’re not dressed, are you?”

“Not as such.”

“Well, darling, you know I don’t  _ need  _ to eat.”

Taako sighs at him, and he can practically see those dark eyes staring at him, his delicate chin cupped in a delicate hand, regarding him through a curtain of wavy, blonde hair.

“Krav, baby, don’t leave me high and dry like this.”

With a chuckle, Kravitz picks out a shirt and pulls it on, doing up the buttons and putting a vest on top.

“All right.  Walk me through it.”

“You alone?”

He pauses, glancing down at the stone as if that can confirm or deny his suspicions.  It provides nothing other than its soft blue glow.

“Yes.”

“Right, well.  See, the problem is Magnus got a run in cha’boy’s tights.” Kravitz can hear a protesting sound.  “Which, like, no biggie, but now I’ve gotta pick out something longer since it’s cold out, and that just makes the top I’ve got on too summery.”

“Sounds very complicated.”

“Oh, it is.”

Kravitz picks out a tie, twisting it idly in his fingers.

“What about those blue floral print pants?”

“Mmm, babe.  You matching us again?”  Kravitz laughs as he wraps the tie, floral print, around his throat.  “Yeah. I’m down for that.”

“And Magnus?”

“What about him?”

“Is he coming?”

“That depends on him.”

Kravitz pauses, tilting his head slowly to the side.  Then he slips into a coat and pulls his locs free from the collar, letting them tumble down his back.  He grabs matching pants, and then sits on the edge of his bed to put on a pair of shoes.

“I take it he’s helping you dress.”

Taako bursts out laughing at that, and then his breath hitches, and Kravitz hears another creak of a chair.

“I hope not.  He’s doing a terrible job if so.”

He hums.

“So the top.”

“Right,” Taako agrees.  “So floral print pants definitely rules out the top I’m wearing right now.”

“Why not the button-up you stole from me two months ago?”

There is a long pause now, and if it weren’t for the steady glow of the stone on his bedside table, he’d think they’d lost connection.

“I can’t believe you’re dragging me like this.”

Taako’s tone is all righteous indignation and shock.

“Looks good?”

“Of course.”

Kravitz finishes tying his shoe.

“What time are those reservations for?”

“9.”

Standing, he lets his scythe materialize in his hand.

“So I have time to drop by.”

The wicked tone is back when he gets a reply: “I’d say so.”


End file.
